The End Of The Road
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: Dean's last thoughts and moments before he meets with the crossroads demon again at the end of his year. Will it turn out how he expects, or will something unexpected happen?


**The End Of The Road.**

**Summary. . . . . Dean's last thoughts and moments before meeting the crossroads demon again. **

**Disclaimer. . . . Not mine, Kripkie's.**

**A.N. . . . . So I had this little bit of an idea and it just wouldn't go away. This is my idea of what could happen. Just a little one shot. Read and enjoy, Peanut x**

365 days! That's all he had been given in return for Sam's life. 365 days!

It had seemed like a lot of time in the first few days after he'd made the deal, but now it was within the last hour and he was just beginning to realize just how short a year actually was.

He had tried to convince Sam to leave. He didn't want him to be here. He didn't want him to witness this, but Sam's stubborn streak had won and he had steadfastly refused to go. Really deep down Dean was glad. He didn't want to be alone in his final minutes.

He looked into the mirror and stared at his own reflection returning his gaze. He didn't think he could go through with this. He didn't want to die, but he'd made the deal. A deal that still to this day he didn't regret. Sam was safe. Sam was alive and that was all that mattered.

He didn't want to die. He wanted to stay. Stay and fight the good fight. Kill all those demon's that they hadn't been able to track down. Stay with Sam. Look out for Sam. Protect him. Keep him from turning dark side. Keep him from dying. It was after all his job.

He could see Sam pacing in the other room. He had been doing so ever since Bobby had called to say that his last contact had returned with news that there was no way to get out of the deal. His brother's tears had come then and although Sam had tried valiantly to hide them, he'd spotted them and his own had started to fall.

That's when he had retreated to the small bathroom. Where he had tried to wash them away. Where he had first looked into the mirror and wished for more time. Hell scratch that he'd prayed for more time.

It wasn't supposed to end like this!

This wasn't how he had envisioned his death to be.

This wasn't the blaze of glory, guns a blazing, demon killing, ass kicking way he'd always imagined.

He wiped again at his tear stained face, shuddering slightly as the temperature dropped in the room.

It was time.

He turned and walked back out into the other room, already knowing that Sam was no longer alone anymore, the demon was there also.

He looked again at Sam. His puppy dog eyes were in full force, begging Dean not to go, not to leave him. His brother's face was even more anguished then it had been in Madison's apartment. Tears were now falling like rivers from his eyes, his emotions no longer hidden away.

He didn't know what to say to help Sam. What could he say? In the end he decided to just be his usual self and make light of it.

"If you scratch the Impala, I haunt your ass."

He turned away as hurt registered in Sam's eyes. He had obviously been expecting something more. Sam had always been the more "lets talk about this" one.

He looked at the demon. She was beckoning that his time was up.

This was it.

This was the end.

He started towards her. His heart thudding against his chest. Getting halfway he turned for one last glance of Sam.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't go like this, not without. . . . . .

Crossing back to Sam, he grabbed his brother and pulled him to his chest, his arms flinging around Sam's back and latching on. As quickly as it had happened he broke the embrace and moved back towards her.

The thudding on his chest increased. The closer he got to her, the more intense it became, until as she touched him it exploded.

White light blinded him briefly. As his vision came back into focus he looked around. It was still the motel room. He was still here. But why? How? Frantically his eyes searched the room.

"Sam! Sammy!"

He jumped slightly as his brother came into his line of vision. Not able to help himself he patted Sam's back, expecting the wound to be back, for Sam to be dying once again.

It wasn't there.

"What happened? What did you do?" He asked his brother.

"Nothing! It wasn't me."

He didn't want to believe it. How could this be?

The thudding on his chest was still there. Looking down he realized that it wasn't being made by him.

It was the amulet.

He looked back at Sam and noticed the same question in his eyes.

Could it have been?

**A.N. . . . . Hoped you liked? As I said this is my thought on how Dean could be saved, I think it will be down to the amulet, somehow. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing, Peanut x**


End file.
